As communication technology continues to advance and as communication devices provide more complex features, bandwidth usage by users continues to grow. Communication networks, such as in a residence, can include a number of devices that are simultaneously using the networks bandwidth. The bandwidth requirements for these devices can vary greatly depending on a number of factors, including the type of activity, such as downloading of a high definition video.